Of The Heart
by MG12CSI16
Summary: A series of unrelated one-shots based on songs. Different pairs/genres.
1. Wild Horses GS&SS

**Song: Wild Horses**

**Artist: The Sundays**

**Characters: Greg Sanders/Sara Sidle**

_Graceless lady, you know who I am_

_You know I can't let you slide through my hands_

* * *

**Of The Heart**

She's standing on the shore, and the water ripples as she dips her toes in. Her shoulders are shaking and he can tell, even from behind that she's crying. She doesn't move or speak when he comes to stand beside her, and Greg sits down with a sigh as he watches the sunset. It takes a minute, but eventually Sara sits down too, leaving a space between them that feels a million miles wide.

"Sar," he whispers, not taking his eyes of the mural of pink and orange that the clouds have painted. She turns her head, just enough to see the hazel eyes she loves so much as they stare of in the distance.

"Yeah?"

"Come home, please." His voice is nothing more than a whisper, the words nothing more than a plea, but she can't stand to say no.

"Ok," she says quietly, reaching out and grasping his hand and giving his fingers a squeeze.

"I love you," he says, squeezing them back. His hand is warm, and he smells of after shave and coffee. It's intoxicating.

"Why do you love me?" she asks. He smiles, as she leans her head against his shoulder.

"You're smart and beautiful. You make me laugh. And you love me for me." She giggles and the sound sends a chill down his spine.

"How long have you loved me?"

"Since I first saw you." Another giggle and a kiss that tastes like Chap Stick, soft and sweet.

"Why did you come looking for me?"

"Because I can't live without you."


	2. Who Are You When I'm Not Looking LV&CW

**Song: Who Are You When I'm Not Looking?**

**Artist: Blake Shelton**

**Characters: Catherine Willows/Lou Vartann**

_My oh my you're so good looking_

_But who are you when I'm not looking_

* * *

**Of The Heart**

Lou walked into the apartment, shrugging off his jacket and dropping his briefcase on the floor. It had been a long day and all he wanted was to collapse onto the couch, forgetting all the death and sadness he had witnessed. He could hear Catherine's footsteps as she padded around in the kitchen and he stopped walking as he watched her glide across the linoleum floor. Her hair was tied up and she wore a pair of flannel pajama pants and one of his LVPD T-shirts.

She didn't know he was home and for a moment he was completely hypnotized. She had a beer in her hand and she hummed loudly to a song playing on the radio. He smiled and stifled his laughter, folding his arms across his chest. She spun in a circle and when she stopped they were face to face. Her cheeks turned a furious shade of red and as he met her blue eyes the two both began laughing. Catherine pursed her lips and sheepishly looked at Lou.

"I didn't hear you come in," she said, trying to hold back another laugh. He approached her and pulled her against him and kissed the top of her head.

"It's ok, I needed a laugh after today." he told her. She wound her slender arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his in a sweet kiss.

"Tell me all about it?" he smiled and kissed her back before gathering her in his arms and carrying her to the kitchen. He set her down on the counter and she watched him as he gathered a few things and set them down in front of her.

"After we make dinner," he told her, tweaking her nose with his finger. She smiled and hopped off the counter, reaching for a bowl under the sink.

"What are we making?" she asked, walking up behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist as she set the bowl down beside him.

"Pancakes" he answered, his eyes gleaming in the light as he added milk to the dry ingredients already in the bowl.

Catherine watched as he added everything else together and stirred the mixture in the bowl. He stopped for a moment and she could see the mischief reflecting in his eyes before he dipped his finger into the batter and smeared the concoction on her face. Her mouth formed a small o before she scooped some into her hand and flung it onto his shirt. He laughed and with one arm grabbed her by the waist and with the other held the bowl upside down and watched the batter as it was poured all over her before retreating to the safety of the living room.

Catherine followed him, batter dripping from her hair and clothes and before he could protest she wrapped him in a slimy hug as they both laughed. She leaned against him and looked up with a smile that could melt any mans heart. Lou reached a hand up and wiped the white mess from her cheek, resting his forehead against hers.

"I love you," he said kissing her. Her only response was to deepen the kiss, smiling as she did so.


	3. Marry You DH&MB

**Song: Marry You**

**Artist: Bruno Mars**

**Character: David Hodges/Morgan Brody**

_It's a beautiful night; we're looking for something dumb to do_

_Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you_

* * *

**Of The Heart**

There are so many things she hates about him.

"Where are we going?"

She hates the way he rolls his eyes when she speaks to him.

"It's a secret."

She hates the way he talks down to her. Or anybody for that matter.

"Is it somewhere fun?"

She hates the stupid jokes he tells. They're never funny.

"depends on your definition of fun."

She hates how insensitive he is. Sometimes she just wants to pull her hair out.

"Is it a museum?"

She hates how snarky he can be, sometimes she just wants to give him a piece of her mind.

"what museum would be open this late?"

She hates when he leaves his clothes on the floor. And how he always forgets to take out the trash.

"I don't know. Is it a restaurant?"

But there are so many things she loves about him.

"No. You're never going to figure it out so you should just stop guessing."

She loves the way he says her name.

"I would know if you just told me already."

She loves when he blushes and stumbles over his words. It reminds her of a love sick teenager.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a secret."

She loves how, on their very first date, he asks if he can kiss her.

"Are we there yet?"

She loves how nervous he is when he talks to her.

"Almost. Just be patient."

She loves how he pouts when he's mad.

"Your mom called today."

She loves the way he hesitates before he kisses her.

"Oh god, what about?"

Somedays she thinks she's crazy.

"She just wanted to say hi."

Somedays she just doesn't know why.

"We're here."

Out of all the people she could have fallen in love with,

"This is a chapel."

She's not sure why she picked him.

"I know. That's the surprise."

But when he looks at her, her heart skips a beat.

"Are you asking if..?"

And her lips turn up in a smile.

"Marry me."

Because at the end of the day, when it feels like the whole world is against her,

"Yes."

She knows she has him.


	4. Piano Man WB&CW

**Song: Piano Man**

**Artist: Billy Joel**

**Characters: Warrick Brown/Catherine Willows**

_Sing us a song, you're the piano man, sing us a song tonight_

_Well, we're all in the mood for a melody, and you've got us feelin' alright._

* * *

**Of The Heart**

Even when she's crying she still manages to look absolutely beautiful. Her tears fall in perfect harmony onto the sleek black wood she's perched on, pursing her lips in an attempt to keep her sobs at bay. Your fingers move quickly, gracefully, and the result creates a sound so beautiful you feel like crying too. She's looking at you, her blonde hair falling into her face and you stop and reach out a hand, tucking them behind her ear. When she frowns you wonder if you've done something wrong, but when you ask her she shakes her head no.

"You stopped playing," she says with such disappointment in her hoarse voice you can't help but crack a smile before letting your fingers rest on the keys and begin to play a lullaby your grandmother would sing to you as a child.

You hum along, the sound nothing more than a low rumble that comes from your chest, much like the purr of a cat. You easily become lost in the notes, occasionally singing a few lines in your husky voice, almost forgetting the reason your both sitting here with tears in your eyes and heavy hearts. When the song comes to an end, a sad drawn out sigh escapes your lips and you look up to meet her crystal blue orbs.

"I can teach you how to play… If you want." You sound nervous. You're never nervous. But when she takes you in with her crying eyes and her candy colored lips spread out in a gorgeous smile, you can't help it. She nods her head a tiny bit, arching her back as she stands to stretch her tired muscles.

She sits beside you on the felt bench, resting her hands atop the keys and waiting for your instructions. Carefully you reach around her, the soft fabric of her tshirt brushing against your arm. You rest your hands on top of hers, guiding them across the keys as you softly whisper words of encouragement.

Her brow is furrowed and her eyes narrow in deep concentration and after a few moments you let go of her hands and smile as you watch her. She laughs and the sound of 'Twinkle, Twinkle" rings through your tiny apartment, her face lighting up with a joy you've been waiting too long to see again.

When she finishes she lays her hands in her lap and looks at you, tear tracks clearly present on her ivory cheeks. You smile and she smiles back, resting her head on your shoulder and glancing up at you with a questioning look in her eyes.

"Play me something else?"


	5. Sunday Morning GS&SS

**Song: Sunday Morning**

**Artist: Maroon 5**

**Characters: Greg Sanders/Sara Sidle**

_Sunday morning rain is falling, _

_Steal some covers, share some skin_

_Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable_

_You twist to fit the mold that I am in_

* * *

**Of The Heart**

She holds a steaming coffee cup in her cold hands, watching the wisps rise and drift through the air. She's listening to the sound of the rain as she sits on the balcony, a blanket wrapped around her and a soft smile on her lips. Greg quietly slips outside and stands behind her before sliding into the chair behind her and pressing an array of kisses to the back of her neck.

Sara leans into the touch and exhales, tilting her head back so she can see him. A small smile is shared between the two, followed by a soft kiss and caressing touches. After a few moments of watching the rain fall on the city below Greg stands and walks inside, and after a moment the sound of soft music wafts through the air and wraps around Sara like a second skin.

Greg appears again, taking her in his arms and letting one hand rest on her hip, the other pulling her closer as she buries her face in his chest, breathing in his scent. They sway back and forth, wrapped in each other's embrace as they listen to the sound of the rain mingle with the soft voice coming from Greg's stereo.

When Sara lifts her head off Greg's chest she reaches up and kisses his lips softly, resting her forehead against his chin and sighing. He can sense the tension that rolls off of her in waves, clogging the air and making it hard to concentrate.

"What's wrong?" he asks, his voice muffled by her hair. Sara shrugs at first, her fingers gripping the fabric of his shirt tightly as if trying to cling to the rest of her sanity.

"I just wish life could be like this all the time," she says, her shoulders drooping in defeat. Greg closes his eyes and clings to her, letting out a breath before pulling her back slightly and looking directly into her coffee colored orbs.

"Let's go somewhere," he says, and Sara's eyes widen in what he assumes is a mix of confusion and surprise.

"Where would we go?" she asks quietly, her fingers fumbling with the button on his shirt. Greg shrugs and kisses her forehead.

"I guess we'll find out when we get there."

* * *

If anyone has a song they feel would match DB and Finn I would love to hear your suggestions. I have a request for a story about the two of them but I have no idea what song would suit the two!


	6. Bad Romance DBR&JF

**Song: Bad Romance**

**Artist: Lady GaGa**

**Characters: DB Russell/Julie Finlay**

_I want your love, and I want your revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

* * *

**Of The Heart**

Finn was seated in front of him, arms folded across her chest and blonde curls falling into her face. Her jaw was clenched, her head cocked slightly to one side. The look she gave him was almost enough to send a chill through him, but he shook it off and raised his hand slightly.

Her eyebrows raised and a small smile tugged at her lips. She sat up, leaning across the table slightly as her fingers curled around the slender object, lifting it slightly before placing it down again.

"Huh, you sure you wanna do this?" DB asks, cracking a half smile. Finn nods in determination, watching his moves closely, her shoulders tense and her hands balled into fists around the edge of the table.

"I could do this all night," she says and he laughs, letting his hand move forward, causing her to gasp, shifting beneath his gaze. With a triumphant laugh and a smug smile he claps his hands and looks her straight in the eyes.

"Check mate."


	7. Just Breathe JB&SC

**Song: Just Breathe**

**Artist: Pearl Jam**

**Characters: Jim Brass/Sofia Curtis**

_Did I say that I need you?_

_Oh, did I say that I want you?_

_Oh, if I didn't I'm a fool you see.._

_No one knows this more than me._

_As I come clean_

* * *

**Of The Heart**

Alone in a bar he raises his bottle to his lips. He has long been numb, insisting he just needs some time to think. But she knows better, she knows him better and she won't let him waste away like this. The bell on the door tinkles as she steps inside, the smell of stale beer is overwhelming. She sees him tucked away in the corner, head buried in large calloused hands.

Her heart breaks for him, knowing he blames himself. He always does. He can sense her presence without even looking, the smell of her skin sickeningly sweet as she inches closer. He's desperate to touch her, to hold her. She can always make it stop hurting. She knows him; sometimes he thinks she knows him better than he knows himself.

When she sits down he allows his head to rise, he needs to see her face, those blue eyes that can melt him on the spot. Her expression is dark and worried, her fingers slightly trembling as they hover above his hand. Slowly she pries the bottle from them and he collapses in her arms, longing for the warmth that always accompanies her body.

He doesn't like to cry, but guilt can do funny things to a man. Even the strongest can crumble under the pressure, picked apart by grief and the ultimate desire to undo their wrongs. She doesn't speak, there's no need as he won't hear her if she does. She holds him instead and listens to the soft sobs, feels the tears that bleed through the fabric of her shirt. They're hot and wet, reminding her of rain in the desert.

There's no one else in the bar right now, and for that she's thankful. There's no one but himself to protect him from, making her job slightly easier. When there are no more tears to cry he raises his head and looks at her, somewhat surprised and somewhat relieved.

"The last thing I said to him.." he trails off, ashamed of himself, wondering why she isn't ashamed either.

"'Consider yourself lucky.' Who says something like that?" he questions desperately. She wants to answer him, she prays that an answer will come to her but all she has to offer him is silence. He doesn't mind though, he knows there is no definite answer to his question, only wishes and thoughts of what could have been.

"Let's get you home," she offers, taking his hand in her smaller one and helping him to his feet. The already consumed alcohol creates a buzz in his head, but she holds him tight and promises she won't let him fall.

In the car he watches the city lights as they dance across the windshield, painting a picture in the sky as they flash and blink, a mural of colors melting together. She hums softly along with the radio, and the sound is soothing so he rests his head against the headrest and closes his eyes. When the car comes to a sudden halt he blinks, sees his apartment and dreads being alone inside with his memories and the voices in his head that just won't stop.

When he stumbles out of the car she chews her bottom lip nervously and rushes to help him. Her touch is like electricity running through him, the skin soft and milky. Inside he sits on the couch and turns on the television, ignoring whatever's on, opting instead to watch her as she moves and swings her hips in his kitchen, searching through the cup boards.

She comes back with a glass of water and a smile, offering it to him before he finally takes it. They sit in silence for a moment, and then she stands and offers a goodnight as she walks to the door. Her hand is hovering above the handle when he speaks, his words slightly slurred but the desperation clear.

"Can you stay? Please?" for a moment she almost denies him, but she wants this too. She wants to feel better, and she wants him to feel better too. Her hand makes a quick retreat back to her side and she turns, her blonde hair creating a waterfall over her shoulder.

She sits beside him, watching the news with a blank stare until he finally works up the courage to speak again. They're two simple words, said quietly and quickly, but they hold a power over her and she knows how much this means to him.

"Thank you."


	8. Show Me What I'm Looking For GS&SS

**Song: Show Me What I'm Looking For**

**Artist: Carolina Liar**

**Characters: Greg Sanders/Sara Sidle**

_Save me, I'm lost_

_Oh lord, I've been waiting for you_

_I'll pay any cost_

_Save me from being confused_

* * *

**Of The Heart**

It was a rush of emotion.

It was the soft touch of his hands dancing across her skin.

Her gentle moans filled the air; the low growl that came from deep within his throat sent a chill down her spine.

His hazel orbs meet brown and he's lost.

Her smile caught him off guard, his laugh captured her heart.

Her lips taste sweet like Chap Stick, his bitter like coffee.

It was the way she kissed him, lingering as if it was the last time.

It was the way he held on, her body warm against his.

It was the way she dressed as he slept, tears welling in her eyes.

It was like it always was, a habit supplied and a heart broken.

It was the sound of the door as it shut behind her.

It was the way his heart seemed to shatter with every step she took.

Two lovers that live a lie, two hearts that beat in synch.

One side of the bed left cold, only to be filled when the sun fell once more.

It was the way he hated goodbyes.

It was the way she loved to give them.


	9. Ever The Same GS&MB

**Song: Ever The Same**

**Artist: Rob Thomas**

**Characters: Greg Sanders/Morgan Brody**

_We were drawn from the weeds_

_We were brave like soldiers_

_Falling down under the pale moonlight_

_You were holding me like someone broken_

_And I couldn't tell you but I'm telling you now_

* * *

**Of The Heart**

Outside she let the warm desert air wrap around her, closing her eyes and listening to the sounds of passing traffic and senseless chatter. Her head throbs and her muscles ache but she knows better than to complain. Complaining means she's weak and she's anything but that. She is strong and independent, she knows how to take care of herself and she doesn't need pity.

So maybe that's why she won't speak to him, because she knows he'll try to help in some way. But that's just the kind of person he is, she knows that. At the same time she just wishes he would forget about it. She was alive, she was practically unharmed. She had walked out of the wreckage with nothing but a cut and images burned into her brain. A growl escapes her lips and she rolls her head to the side when she hears the footsteps.

She knew it was him before she even had the chance to sneak a glance; it was only a matter of time before he finally showed up. She tried to ignore the chill that ran down her spine when she saw him smile, or the way her eyes roamed his body before settling on the rippling muscles beneath the thin grey fabric of his shirt.

He comes to a stop beside her and the scent of cologne and coffee overwhelms her and she leans in slightly. She expects an apology or countless questions, and she's surprised when all he does is pull her close, strong arms like a wall around her. She's tried so hard to hold it in, be strong in front of the others but with him she feels safe.

Traitorous tears finally fall, staining his shirt and burning her cheeks. She presses her face into his chest and cries as he holds her and she feels his hand smooth over her hair, whispering something that becomes muffled by her sobs.

Eventually there are no more tears, her head lifts from his chest and she wipes furiously at her eyes. She should feel ashamed, maybe even embarrassed but when she looks at him and sees the worry and understanding that reflects in his eyes she knows this is home. Smiling she leans her head back down and lets his arms wrap around her again, cherishing the feeling of his warmth knowing this is the one place she never wants to leave.


	10. Where Is Your Heart GS&SS

**Song: Where Is Your Heart**

**Artist: Kelly Clarkson**

**Characters: Greg Sanders/Sara Sidle**

_It seems so much is left unsaid_

_But you can say anything_

_Oh anytime you need_

_Baby, it's just you and me_

* * *

**Of The Heart**

Your heart beats, pounding and pulsating in your chest like the steady beat of a drum. Your hands shake, fingers curled into fists until the knuckles turn ghostly white. Your tears fall, smearing your makeup before they splash onto the pavement like rain. His humorless laugh cuts through you like the blade of a knife and the pain spreads quickly with every passing second.

"Are you going to say something Sara?" His voice is like wind, cold and biting and you shiver the slightest bit when you hear it. He's waiting for you to make a choice, the ball is in your court and you have no more plays left. You're tired and you're frustrated and you wish this metaphorical game was over because you just can't take it anymore.

You've tried to do the right thing, you should have pushed him away the first time but his hands were so gentle and his lips tasted so sweet and for once you were powerless. You should have stopped it, but the sound of his voice is so soothing and the way he holds you close makes you feel safe and secure. When your eyes meet his you can't find the warmth that is so naturally present. Today it's replaced with anger and hurt and the gaze bores a hole in you. For some reason you can't look away.

"Greg I'm sorry.." your voice is cracked, barely a whisper and the words are stuck in your throat, choking you each time you try to speak. But his rings loud and clear through the parking lot and you're thankful no one is around to hear.

"It's too late for sorry Sara, you know that. I'm tired. I'm tired of waiting for you to make a decision; I'm tired of being the one you're ashamed of." Finally his voice gives way and you see some of that compassion come back into his hazel eyes. "I'm tired of living this lie with you."

Your heart beats, pounding and pulsating in your chest like the steady beat of a drum. Your hands shake, fingers curled into fists until the knuckles turn ghostly white. Your lips meet his, tears falling and smearing your makeup. None of that matters anymore, you've made a decision not out of guilt or regret but because you know in your heart this is what you want. You know, no matter what this will always be the place you call home.

* * *

Please feel free to leave any suggestions/requests for pairs or songs! I love hearing what you guys think!


	11. Mercy NS&SS

**Song: Mercy**

**Artist: Dave Matthews Band**

**Characters: Nick Stokes/Sara Sidle**

_Mercy will we overcome this _

_Oh one by one could we turn it around _

_Maybe carry on just a little bit longer _

_And I try to give you what you need_

* * *

**Of The Heart**

Smoke curled around her like clouds as she took another steady drag of her cigarette watching the lights of the city glow around her. Sara let her head rest against the brick wall and drew in a steady breath, letting the fresh air cleanse her lungs the sound of footsteps approaching causing her to squeeze her eyes shut. She wanted to be alone, not wanting the pity of others or the lecture telling her that everything would be alright because in a way that wasn't true.

Eventually everything would be alright for her, but for others it would be the beginning of a nightmare or the end of a life. Some would never find the solace that she desperately wanted, and the realization caused an ache in her gut and tears to burn the back of her eyes. A soft touch brought her back to reality and she looked up meeting Nick's concerned brown eyes.

She tried her best to put a smile on her face, but it was too forced and he saw through her as if she was made of glass. Sighing in defeat she let her head fall onto his shoulder letting him take the cigarette from her and stomping it out with the heel of his work boot.

"Why so glum sugar plum?" the sound of his thick Texas accent cut through the tension in the air and a genuine smile passed across her face this time.

"I don't know Nicky, I just feel so useless. I mean, all we do is chase the bad guy, and even when we catch him there's always someone else.." she lets her cheek rest against the soft fabric of his black t-shirt, tears slipping past her eyelashes and staining her skin. Nick pursed his lips and buried his face in her ink black curls, the scent of lavender filling his senses and making him smile.

"You know Sar, it's not always easy for us. But you do this because it's what you love and it's what you want to do and as long as you're helping someone you know what you're doing is worth it." He paused and let out a breath and Sara shivered as the warmth coated her skin.

"You're the strongest person I know Sara, you're not gonna let this get to you." Wiping the tears from her eyes she lifted her head and met his eyes, seeing so much emotion and affection reflecting in them she wasn't sure what to say. In place of her words she let her lips gently brush his, testing the water before she allowed herself to dive in, hungrily kissing him with all the passion she could muster.

His hands rested on her hips, holding her close as her teeth ground against his bottom lip, chills creeping up his spine. When they finally separated his hands lingered on her body, unwilling to let her slip away as he savored the warmth and the moment they had created.

* * *

For cinderella9056, hope you enjoyed!


	12. Champagne Supernova GG&SS

**Song: Champagne Supernova**

**Artist: Oasis**

**Characters: Gil Grissom/Sara Sidle**

_Wake up the dawn and ask her why?_

_A dreamer dreams she never dies_

_Wipe that tear away now from your eye_

* * *

**Of The Heart**

The sand beneath her feet is hot; it tickles her toes and shimmers under the rays of sun. When she closes her eyes she feels like she can breathe again, she's free and salty waves lap against her skin as she thinks about everything her life has handed her. The hand that brushes against her shoulder sends a tremor through her body, the clean smell of aftershave invading her senses.

"You look beautiful when you're thinking," the stubble on his chin scrapes against her cheek, breath tickling her neck. Fingers weave between her own and she collapses against his body and tilts her head back, meeting blue eyes.

"I was thinking about you.. Us." She shrugs like it's not a big deal. His lips press against the base of her neck, earning a smile and throaty laugh.

"And what did you decide?" another kiss, teeth gently gnawing her earlobe. Her head lolls to the side, exposing more of that soft sensitive flesh.

"I guess you're worth keeping. For now at least." Soft lips on her own, a hand cupping her cheek while a thumb strokes the skin.

"I'll take it," he says, smiling. She notices the way his mouth tilts to the left when he smiles. Innocent, sweet. Her head lays back on his chest and the waves lap against her skin as his arms form a barrier around her, so warm and secure she knows she'll never leave.


	13. Nights In White Satin DH&WS

**Song: Nights In White Satin**

**Artist: Moody Blues**

**Characters: David Hodges/Wendy Simms**

_Gazing at people, some hand in hand_

_Just what I'm going through, they can't understand_

_Some try to tell me thoughts they cannot defend_

_Just what you want to be, you'll be in the end_

* * *

**Of The Heart**

There's a bench in the middle of the park. Do you remember it?

From there we can see the lake and hear the children playing.

We would eat ice cream and talk about our dreams.

You want to travel the world someday, go to Europe and stay for a year.

It's where I take you when you have a bad day, sometimes you cry and I pretend not to notice.

It's where I first kissed you. Do you remember?

You pushed me away and said, "David, don't."

It nearly broke my heart.

It's where I first told you I loved you; you looked away as if you didn't hear me. Do you remember?

It's where we said that last goodbye; it took everything I had to convince you to come.

It's raining and I can barely see but I know you're there.

I asked you to stay. Do you remember?

You said no and kissed my cheek. It was the last time I saw you.

Today I'm sitting on that bench by myself, watching the children play and the couples hold hands.

Sometimes I wonder if I should have tried harder, maybe then you would have stayed.

I may be down but I'm not out, and maybe someday we'll see each other again.

There's a bench in the middle of the park.

Do you remember it?


	14. Breathe GS&SS

**Song: Breathe**

**Artist: Taylor Swift**

**Characters: Greg Sanders/Sara Sidle**

_Never wanted this, never want to see you hurt_

_Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve_

_People are people and sometimes it doesn't work out_

_Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out_

* * *

**Of The Heart**

It's another night of fighting, of going to bed angry and the realization that nothing she says can fix it cuts through Sara like a knife. She rolled over on her side, pulling her knees up to her chest and suppressing the shiver that tried to run through her. She could hear Greg breathing beside her; even steady breaths as his chest rose and fell. She couldn't sleep, the memories just kept swirling around in her head and as hard as she tried she couldn't get them to stop.

She can hear the sound of the glass smashing in the kitchen as her beer bottle collides with the wall, sending tiny shards of brown glass to the floor, tinkling as they fell. All the noise had stopped, the fighting and the yelling had all ceased and the two were left in a staring match, shock reflecting in both sets of eyes.

"You know I'm getting really tired of this Sara." His voice was a low growl as he fought for the control he so desperately wanted to hold on to. He had promised he would never lose his temper with her and he had no desire to break it now, but she was pushing him so close to the edge he could see the darkness below. He was so afraid of falling.

"Well I don't know what you expect me to say," she hissed, her hands shaking at her sides, balled into tight fists. The truth was she was afraid to say anything, she was afraid of driving him away. Of being alone. She couldn't imagine being without him, not hearing his voice or feeling his skin against hers. What had started as nothing but lust and the pure desire to forget everything had developed into something she couldn't describe. Greg sighed and collapsed into the kitchen chair, a hand running through his hair.

"Just say something," he said, trying to keep the frustration from his voice. If she knew this was really a fight she wouldn't give up until she had won. "I'm tired of the silence. Talk to me, tell me about your day or the dream you had last night. You can even tell me what you had for lunch today."

When the only thing that greeted him was silence he pursed his lips and stood up, leaving Sara in the kitchen, the broken glass still lying at her feet. Sucking in a deep breath she blinked back tears and cleaned the kitchen before dragging herself to the bedroom, shimmying out of her jeans and crawling into the bed. By then Greg was already asleep, snoring softly, his back to her. Sara shuddered at the memory and tried closing her eyes but an arm around her waist made her stiffen, her skin growing hot under the touch.

"I'm sorry," she whispered quietly, pressing her body against his and savoring the warmth. A pair of lips pressed themselves to the back of her neck and she shivered.

"Me too," he admitted, his hand running up and down her leg before snaking underneath the fabric of her t-shirt. Sara rolled over so she was facing him, peppering kisses on his neck and collar bone. She heard his breath hitch for a moment before he pulled away.

"I can't keep doing this Sara.." his breathing was heavy and he blinked furiously. "It's not healthy.. For either of us." She squeezed her eyes shut and willed away the tears, a dull ache growing in the pit of her stomach.

"I know," she whispered, her voice muffled by his skin as she buried her face in his chest. Greg kissed the top of her head, breathing in that scent. As he began to stand up he felt a hand encircle his wrist. He turned around and saw tears overflowing her chocolate orbs. It hurt almost as much as hitting the ground.

"I'll never stop loving you," she said. He smiled and shook his head in agreement.

"Me either."

* * *

Oh god, I think I just made myself cry..


	15. Sunday Morning Call GG&SS

**Song: Sunday Morning Call**

**Artist: Oasis**

**Characters: Gil Grissom/Sara Sidle**

_You need more time_

_'Cause your thoughts and words won't last forever more_

_And I'm not sure if it'll ever work out right_

_But it's okay, it's alright_

* * *

**Of The Heart**

Neither of them were good at relationships. Emotions were something both of them cowered in fear from. But there's something about the way she says his name that has him surrendering himself to her, unfolding and letting her see the entire picture. If he could choose the words to describe her he would say, "Determined, fearless." She knew what she wanted the moment she laid eyes on it, and it was hers for the taking.

If others had known how the story went they would say that they dove in too fast, they needed more time. But he knew she was horrible at waiting, her patience over the years had dwindled down to almost nothing, she wanted it and she wanted it now. And he gave.

But now there's a distance between them, both physically and emotionally. He's more than happy to share pieces with her, but the thought of giving her the entire thing, all of him, scared him. But when he looks at her from across the room, reading a magazine, her brow furrowed in concentration, suddenly he sees the same thing in her and he wants it more than words can describe.

He looks back again and this time she's standing, stretching lazily like a cat awakening from a nap. She tosses the magazine on the table and meets his eyes.

"See you tonight." That impish smile sends a chill down his spine.

"See you tonight."

* * *

So today's kind of a lazy day and I've been listening to music for just about all of it, hence so many chapters. Thank you all for the reviews, it means a lot!


	16. What Do You Want WB&CW

**Song: What Do You Want**

**Artist: Jarrod Niemann**

**Characters: Warrick Brown/Catherine Willows**

___Now tell me, what do you want? What do you want from me? _

_Are you tryin' to bring back the tears or just the memories?_

_You keep takin' me back, takin' me back where I've already been._

_ When we hang up it's almost like I'm losing you again_

* * *

**Of The Heart**

She's pissed. He knows it, mainly because the glare she's been sending his way makes him suddenly shift in his seat and he grips the steering wheel a little tighter. It must be something he said because as he wracks his mind trying to remember dates he comes up with nothing. It's not her birthday, or anyone else's for that matter and soon the silence begins to drive him wild.

"Something wrong?" he asks carefully. The last thing he wants is to start a war in this car, mostly because he knows he won't be the one that wins. Catherine, for a moment, stares straight ahead as if she hadn't heard his question but as he opens his mouth to ask again she sniffs slightly and flicks her arctic gaze in his direction.

"No. Why would you think that?" despite the little voice in his head telling him not to answer he rolls his eyes and scoffs.

"Why? You've been pouting since we got in the car. You're acting like I kicked your dog or something!" his voice is loud, almost a shout and Warrick visibly cringes as her face scrunches up in obvious anger. She laughs dryly, false amusement hidden within.

"You just don't get it do you?" she shakes her head as if the answers right under his nose. "I'm tired of waiting around for you to make up your mind, it's exhausting. One minute it's me you're begging for and I feel like maybe I actually mean something to you and the next I show up and all I can see is _that_." She points to the gold band encircling his finger, glinting slightly in the mid afternoon sun. All at once the answers to his questions come flooding into his mind.

"If all you wanted was a way into my bed then maybe I'm the one to blame for being so naïve." She mutters under her breath. Warrick whips his head around so fast he's surprised he doesn't end up with whiplash. He brings the car to a stop, right on the edge of the dirt road and turns his body towards her.

"The last thing I wanted to do was hurt you," he says, and then a long pause interrupts his next words. He's not sure what to say, everything that's running through his mind sounds like something out of a movie, rehearsed and emotionless. He draws a deep breath and tries again.

"Look Cath, when I met Tina she was a distraction. Every day I had someone that was living and breathing that I could come home to. Her mind wasn't infected by what we see every day; it's still her that's in control of her dreams." He looked deep into her blue eyes just to see if she was following him. He's somewhat shocked that they're moist with tears. He reaches out and grasps her hand tightly in his own, her skin is ice cold.

"I am one of the most selfish men I know," he says, "I didn't let myself fall in love with you because I wasn't ready for the commitment of being with somebody who knows what's out there. The nightmares, they scare me... because I don't know what to do. And when you cry… I feel so useless. Sex is easy babe, but love is something foreign to me."

Cath sniffles and wipes her eyes with her free hand, glancing down at her lap. She feels dirty and used, and all her trust has been diminished. At the same time she still wants to hang on to the fact that nobody's ever looked at her the way Warrick does, nobody touches her like he does and that's what makes her mad. She'll never find someone else that can make pain go away like he can.

"We need to go," she says softly, "Grissom will be mad." She pulls her seatbelt back on and faces forward, ignoring the frustrated sigh coming from the man beside her.

"Cath come on, we're not done." He reaches out and puts a hand on her shoulder but she instantly shrugs it off and leans away.

"There's nothing to talk about, let's go." The hint of desperation in her voice is the only thing that keeps Warrick from trying to convince her to speak to him and he turns the ignition and the car gently begins moving forward.

He lets his eyes wash over her once more and suddenly he feels sick to his stomach. He's done it, he's driven away the one person he needs the most in his life and right now he has no way to get her back. He looks down at his hand, sighs and twists the ring off his finger. He doesn't want reminders of his mistakes.


	17. Grace Is Gone GS&MB

**Song: Grace Is Gone**

**Artist: Dave Matthews Band**

**Characters: Greg Sanders/Morgan Brody**

_One drink to remember_

_Then another to forget_

_How could I ever dream to find_

_Sweet love like you again_

_One drink to remember_

_Then another to forget_

* * *

**Of The Heart**

She told him not to go.

She begged and she pleaded, letting go of that last bit of dignity she was so desperately clinging to. The answer had still been no.

"_There's no reason for you to go. Brass and his men are already on it." She tries hard to keep the desperation out of her voice but it cracks on the last word and she curses herself. He's standing in front of her with his mouth agape, shoving his piece in its holster._

"_This is my job," he says, somewhat defensively. "I'm not going to sit here and wait for that bastard to get away again." The locker slams shut and he walks past her, his scent lingering. She squeezes her eyes shut and sends up a silent prayer. _

If he had just listened to her than this wouldn't be happening.

Worry had torn through her, a feeling of nausea she couldn't shake off settling in the pit of her stomach. She had went to Russell and complained, said he had no reason to be doing a cops job. But what did she know?

"_He'll be fine Morgan; he's been doing this for a while. Why don't you go see if Nick needs some help?" the older man waves a dismissive hand at her, bright smile spread across his face. He was so at ease it made her head spin, he just didn't understand. _

The house seems colder when she's alone, the walls are bare now and there's nothing that even remotely resembles the life that had been built within it. She tapes the last box shut and carries it to her car, blinking back tears the whole way.

_In the break room she stares at the clock, taps her fingers on the table, paces the floor until she can't stand it. She marches down the hall and into Russell's office, determined to get an answer. He's got a cellphone pressed to his ear and his face is so pale he looks almost sickly to her. When he sees her he gives a look she's never seen before, she can't read the expression. She holds her breath and waits as he snaps the phone shut and falls onto the desk with a slight clatter. _

"_That was Brass.." his voice is low and gravelly and he refuses to look at her at first. Feeling an icy fear grip her she walks a few steps closer, her hand grasping the desk to keep herself upright. _

If he had cared about her he would have stayed, or at least that's what she tells herself the first few days. It's easy to place the blame on him; it makes this whole mess a little clearer when she's not weighed down by the guilt. But the guilt had been no match against the shock, the denial. All of it had almost destroyed her.

_She knows before he can even speak what the news is. Her chest is heaving and her head is shaking. She doesn't realize she's yelling at first, hysterical tears making paths down her cheeks. The lab outside falls quiet and she's wrapped up in strong arms and a voice tries to tell her how sorry he is. _

_Everyone's gaze bores into her, one by one understanding what happened. The silence is eerie and overwhelming and gives her the strongest urge to just scream. Instead she tries to walk to the break room, crumbling to her knees instead as Nick rushes to her side. _

After a while sympathy begins to annoy her, makes her feel helpless and weak. She doesn't move on right away, she doesn't know how anyone could. A part of her life had just been ripped out of her grasp and taken from her, it's the only reason she can come up with.

_The couch is cold and hard, she fidgets slightly in an attempt at comfort. The man in front of her, the therapist she's been forced to see, watches intently but the sadness in his eyes doesn't go unnoticed and she wants to hate him. She doesn't need pity from strangers. He starts asking questions and she can't help but think about how ridiculous they sound. _

"_How are you feeling right now? What emotions would best describe it?" at first she gawks, then shakes her head and clears her throat._

"_I'm pissed." She says her gaze boring into his. He scribbles on his notepad and nods. _

"_Why? Out of all the emotions that could be running why are you angry?" _

"_Because I let him go. I watched him walk out the door to go play superman and he winds up dead."_

_The therapist considers this before asking, "So you're mad at yourself?"_

_She thinks for a moment before shaking her head, "I'm mad at him too…" she lets her head drop before whispering in a pitiful voice that makes her sound like a child. _

"_Is that a bad thing?" she's surprised when a hand grasps her own and gives a gentle squeeze. She looks up and meets his eyes and he shakes his head. At least she finds comfort in something._

Her new apartment is close to work, she could walk if she really wanted to. She laughs to herself, thinking about how he would never let her do that even during the day. Sometimes he was so protective she just wanted to rip her hair out. It's funny how she would give anything just to have those things happen again. In the bedroom she sleeps on the left side of the bed, his side. She tried desperately to rid the sheets of his scent and after about three washes it finally begins to fade.

_The washing machine is useless and she resorts to using the kitchen sink, scrubbing furiously until her hands are raw and red. She throws them down and sinks to the floor, resting her head against the counter as sobs tear from her throat. _

_Being able to smell him was a tease, if she closed her eyes it was like he was there and sometimes she forgets and opens her mouth to say something, only to find the space next to her empty. _

Sometimes she wakes up and she's covered in sweat, the nightmares seem so real and sometimes she has to check her hands to make sure they're not covered in blood. She sinks back against the pillow and stares at the ceiling as she thinks.

Maybe if she had tried harder he would have stayed.

* * *

Yeah, no idea where that came from. Once I heard the song and got the story in my head I just couldn't stop!


	18. Wonderwall NS&MW

**Song: Wonderwall**

**Artist: Ryan Adams (cover)**

**Characters: Nick Stokes/Mandy Webster**

_Because maybe_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me_

_And after all_

_You're my wonderwall_

* * *

**Of The Heart**

The gym was almost empty, a few people were still running on their treadmills, paying no attention to Mandy as she made her way to back room. From outside she could hear the grunts and shouts coming from inside, the sound of fists colliding with the leather punching bag. Loitering by the door she peered inside and saw him, shoulders squared and fists held up before one quickly outstretched, striking the bag with a force she didn't know he had.

His body seemed to quiver with anger and sweat was slowly dripping down his face, staining his grey t-shirt. Deciding now was as good of a time as any she took a few steps and Nick's head quickly snapped around and he fixed her with a guarded stare. He didn't protest to her being there so Mandy let out a breath and walked up to him, standing beside the bag and watching as he unwound the tape from around his hands.

"You're pretty good," she commented, folding her arms across her chest, "you practice a lot?" Nick shrugged and Mandy bit back a sharp reply. She was tired of the distance that had been rapidly growing between them, they no longer spoke regularly and his stops by her lab had become less and less frequent.

"Are you alright Nicky?" the words came out in a whisper, mostly because she feared the backlash that would most likely accompany his answer. Nick tossed down his towel and turned to face her with a pained look in his eyes.

"You want the truth?" he asked, laughing softly, taking a seat on the bench. Mandy walked over and joined him, her hand seeking out is and grasping it tightly.

"I think the truth would be a good start," she said.

Drawing in a deep breath he said, "You remember the McClain case from a few months ago?" Mandy nodded slowly, remembering the case of the slain sixteen year old girl found in an alley. She spent hours going through print after print, sadly without any results that proved helpful. Sadly the case went cold and she remembered how upset he had been.

"What about it?" Nick pursed his lips and she could see the tears shining in his eyes. That's what she admired most about him, the way he wasn't afraid of letting his emotions take the front seat.

"Well when the case first started Rachel's mom made me promise I would find out who did that to her little girl… and about two weeks ago I saw her at the store and this look she gave me.." his voice cracked and a tear fell down his cheek. Mandy reached up and wiped it away with her thumb and Nick leaned into her touch and sighed.

"She looked so hurt, I broke my promise and now she can't sleep at night and that's my fault. It's just a lot of weight on someone's shoulders you know?" Mandy nodded sympathetically and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into an embrace.

"You didn't break a promise Nick; there are some things you just can't control. You will find that girls killer, but it may take some time." She smiled, relieved when Nick returned it, pecking her cheek and standing up before offering his hand.

"Come on, let's get out of here. You hungry?" Mandy stood up and bit her lips as she looked at him.

"Sorry cowboy, but we're not going anywhere till you take a shower."

* * *

So, I know Oasis is the original artist of this song but I heard this version while watching a Burn Notice video and I fell in love with it. It's really beautiful; I highly suggest you go listen to it! And as for the case it's not from an episode, I just made it up.

Any suggestions or requests you guys have for songs and pairs are more than welcome!


	19. Turning Page GS&SS

**Song: Turning Page**

**Artist: Sleeping At Last**

**Characters: Greg Sanders/Sara Sidle**

_Though we're tethered to the story we must tell,_

_When I saw you, well I knew we'd tell it well._

_With a whisper, we will tame the vicious seas._

_Like a feather, bringing kingdoms to their knees._

* * *

**Of The Heart**

He supposes it's a little funny when he comes home and the house is silent. He's so used to the sound of the TV, the stereo or the soft hum of her voice as she sways in the kitchen. Normally when the house is quiet like this it means she's upset and worry settles in the pit of his stomach.

Slowly he begins to think nothing of it; she could be asleep for all he knew. It's not until he steps into the kitchen and the white paper on the refrigerator catches his attention. Her curved handwriting takes up the majority of the page; it burns his fingers as he holds it.

He's reading her words and trying to make sense of it all, running a hand through his hair and calling her name, trying to find her as the panic surges through him and blurs his vision. The bedroom is empty just like the closet, all her clothes gone.

Collecting himself he goes through all the places in his mind that she would go, the places she would run to in hopes to escape the world and everyone in it. There are so many options; she was a complicated person after all. But suddenly there's one place that stands out above the rest, the one place she would go when she wanted to escape even him.

He grabs the keys off the counter and runs out of the house, desperate to find her before it's too late and his words won't mean a thing. He's got a tight hold on the steering wheel, his knuckles turning white. He's driving so fast he's surprised he doesn't get a ticket, not that it would matter if he did. She's the only thing on his mind, and if he doesn't find her he doesn't know what he'll do. He's fought to hard and too long for this, there's no way he'll let her go without a fight.

When he finally gets there he's barely breathing, his eyes are searching for her and he can't seem to focus. He stumbles forward and is greeted with one of the most beautiful sights he's ever seen. She's sitting against the trunk of the huge tree, knees drawn up to her chest. He should have known it was the first place she would go, she had told him about it years ago and he memorized the location almost instantly.

Slowly he walks closer, seeing her shoulder tense as she listens to his footsteps. She doesn't move when he sits down next to her, he takes that as a good sign as he reaches for her hand, squeezing it tightly.

"Why did you leave?" he asks desperately, shrugging his shoulders. She purses her lips and scoots a little closer, the wind blowing in her face making her shiver.

"I couldn't stay there.. It's not fair to you to have to love someone with so many problems," she tells him, swallowing thickly. He scoffs and lets out a dry laugh.

"Sara I don't care what problems you have or what problems you think you have. I love you for you, and I'm not going to just let you walk away from me." He bites back the anger bubbling inside of him, glancing at her and looking for some form of emotion.

"Even if I didn't leave you Greg, I couldn't stay here," she says, shaking her head in disgust. "I can't take the way people look at me, at us." Tears cling to her lashes and she chokes on a sob, nuzzling her way into his arms, craving the warmth.

"Then we'll go," he says, "we'll do all the things we said we were going to do and we won't give a damn what anyone else thinks." He kisses her hair and holds her tight; the only way she'll ever leave is with him.


	20. Heartbreak Warfare Team

**Song: Heartbreak Warfare**

**Artist: John Mayer**

**Characters: Team**

_Drop his name_

_Push it in and twist the knife again_

_Watch my face_

_As I pretend to feel no pain_

* * *

**Of The Heart**

Every day is something new to be thankful for. When they see death everyday they begin to appreciate the small things in life, the things most people take for granted. Today is no exception and as they all stand in a cluster next to the ambulance, examining each other's wounds, this revelation is brought to light in front of everyone.

The bomb blast wasn't big, but it was definitely enough to rattle everyone's cages. The blood and smoke that stains their clothes is a reminder that the outcome could have been much worse, and they take comfort in the fact that they are all able to stand together as a team, a family.

And some of them laugh, because when their alarm clocks go off in the morning they'll get up and they'll walk right back onto the battle field ready to fight another day. But for now they're just glad to walk out hand and hand, making sure each one is safe before they split up, some going home to families, and some their pets, some with each other and some alone. Making sure every one of them is holding in their hearts the importance of having each other.


	21. Chasing Cars GS&SS

**Song: Chasing Cars**

**Artist: Snow Patrol**

**Characters: Greg Sanders/Sara Sidle**

_Let's waste time_

_Chasing cars_

_Around our heads_

_I need your grace_

_To remind me_

_To find my own_

* * *

**Of The Heart**

Over 500 miles.

That's how far I've driven to find you, to pick you up when you've run away from your problems and can barely hold yourself together. Ten years of my life devoted to you and making sure you come home safe to a man that isn't me. Some people probably think I'm crazy, wasting my time on a woman who pays me no mind, uses me when she can't count on anyone else. I don't think of it that way though, mostly because I care about you too much. Because I'm so afraid of losing you.

And maybe I am crazy because I can't move on with my own life knowing you're so miserable with yours. I feel like I'm leaving you behind if I do, forcing you to pick up the pieces of your life and carefully putting them back together. Then again, maybe that is what you need.

And I know you're wondering what we're doing here, staring out at the crystal ocean with our bodies tangled together on the sand. You have your head lying on my stomach, watching me with those eyes. To tell you the truth, I'm not too sure what we are doing here. There were so many other ways to get my point across, but of course I choose the option that has us driving another 300 miles just to see this sunset.

I just want you to see that there are things in this life that are beautiful, and if you just take the time to sit and wait for them, then you will see. Slowly the sun begins its decent and your hand finds mine and your fingers tangle through my own, squeezing tightly. Neither one of us can look away.

"Thank you Greg," you murmur quietly, your body bathed in the glow of those last few rays. You look like our lost in your thoughts, a million miles away from this life.

"You're welcome," I say, letting my fingers travel through your hair. Watching the rise and fall of your chest I smile and realize this is all I really want, to see you happy.

500 miles.

Now that I think about it, it's not that far.


	22. Crush NS&MB

**Song: Crush**

**Artist: Jennifer Paige**

**Characters: Nick Stokes/Morgan Brody**

_It's raisin' my adrenalin', you're bangin' on a heart of tin_

_Please don't make too much of it, baby_

* * *

**Of The Heart**

Outside the cool evening air swirled around Morgan and the strong smell of alcohol assaulted her senses as she stood uncomfortably, leaning against the wall and fighting the urge inside of her to just run away. She didn't really like social events, let alone the ones her dad was in charge of. Nights like that meant hours of introducing herself to people she had never seen before, congratulating her on her father's newest achievement.

She glanced back inside and saw clusters of people, their conversations nothing more than a low rumble from where she stood. She should be inside participating but the thought of putting on a smile and forcing herself to be around people all night was the last thing she felt like doing. Sighing she opened up her purse and retrieved a beaten up pack of cigarettes, shaking one into her hand and trapping it between her lips. After a few steady drags she felt her muscles relax and she closed her eyes.

"I didn't know you smoked." The voice seemed to come out of nowhere and Morgan silently cursed herself for jumping. She turned her head slightly, the cigarette still between her lips, and sent a glare in Nick's direction. He was dressed nice in a classic tux, leaning against the wall like she was and watching her with interest.

"I don't," she finally said, not bothering to meet his eye. Nick smirked and took the cigarette, taking a drag himself. He coughed a few times before handing it back to her with a look of distaste.

"I knew there was a reason I never liked those," he said. Morgan smiled, dropping the butt to the ground and scraping it with her heel. After a few more moments of silence she spoke.

"Having as much fun as I am?" she asked, sarcasm dripping from her words. Nick's only response was a shrug.

"We could be having fun if you'd come inside," he said, flicking his gaze to the dance floor currently filled with guests, some more coordinated than others. For a moment she thought he was joking but the look on his face told her he was completely serious and she groaned as she followed him inside, unwilling to hurt his feelings.

She never really liked dancing but it was something she was fairly good at. Years of dance lessons as a child had taught her the moves to most dances and as the Latin beat began flowing through the speakers she shot Nick a sly grin before one of his hands gripped her waist and the other tangled with hers.

He led them, taking a step forward into her body and Morgan was surprised when the sudden contact sent a jolt through her. Nick's breath hit her cheek, the smell of whiskey lingering around her. They continued across the floor, before he twirled her across the room and then bringing her body crashing back into his. He was enjoying this, she could tell by the look in his eyes and the way he caressed her body with gentle hands.

"No one ever said you could dance," she said with a smile, turning in his arms and causing her hair to brush across his face. Nick shrugged, his face tinged red.

"No one asked," he told her. Morgan rolled her eyes and ignored his gasp as she wrapped a long leg around his waist, slowly dragging it back down with a look of lust in her eyes. With a smile Nick leaned forward, his lips brushing her ear and sending chills down her spine.

"You're a mighty fine dancer yourself," he purred. "Maybe I should take a few lessons."

With laugh Morgan backed up a few steps, putting some distance between them. If he wanted her he was going to work for it.

"I don't know cowboy, I think you'll have to buy me dinner first."

* * *

For blueberry24. Sorry if it's not too good, it's been a long day but I really wanted to post!


	23. Someday GS&SS

**Song: Someday**

**Artist: Nickleback**

**Characters: Gil Grissom/Sara Sidle**

_How the hell'd we wind up like this?_

_Why weren't we able_

_To see the signs that we missed_

_And try an' turn the tables?_

_I wish you'd unclench your fists_

_And unpack your suitcase_

_Lately there's been too much of this_

_But don't think it's too late_

* * *

**Of The Heart**

The lights of Las Vegas ignited the sky, the colors melting together in a mural that washed over Sara, intensifying the melancholy feeling in her stomach. She was walking, but if you asked her she couldn't tell you where, all she knew was she wanted to get away. She wanted to escape the thoughts that assaulted her mind and the memories that seemed forever etched it her brain.

She could still feel her husband's hands on her, the way they tried so hard to hold her close even though they both knew that by the next morning he'd be gone, jetting off to some other country that had once again knocked her off his list. And she'd be lying if she said she wasn't pissed, because all she wanted was to be able to wake up beside him and know they had more than a few hours. She wanted to feel him against her and know she wasn't missing those precious seconds as they dwindled the more they slept.

She asked him to stay for her but when she was met with silence something in her mind snapped and she found herself walking out the door, listening to him call her name as she refused to look back. That had been hours ago, and she'd long since lost the feeling in her legs, relying on her anger and overall stubbornness to keep her going. For the first twenty minutes she contemplated going to a bar and drinking until she could no longer see straight but the thought of Grissom's disappointed gaze when he finally found her was enough to keep her walking.

It's sometime later that he finally did find her, his car slowing down as he caught up to her. She knew it would happen, and maybe that's what she was thriving on right now; the fact that he would have to step up and be the knight in shining armor, saving her from herself because right now that was the only enemy she had. She looked through the window at him and saw the worry clouding his blue eyes, feeling justified and hoping he realized just how fragile her love was. And finally she stopped walking.

"Will you get in?" he asked, hands gripping the steering wheel so tight his knuckles are white. She contemplated for a minute, because she wasn't too sure if she was ready to go back to the messy life she had just attempted to escape, but there's something in his voice that has her yanking the door open and throwing herself in the seat. She kept her jaw clenched tight and her arms folded across her chest; she refused to be the one to break first.

"Sara look at me," he said, his tone pleading with her. With a little hesitance she did, and she couldn't stop the smile that slid onto her face when she saw how relieved he looked.

"I'm sorry you think I don't care, I do really. But it's hard trying to decide between the two things you love most in life, and you really can't blame me for having a hard time can you?" she thought for a moment, somewhat disappointed when she realized that no, she couldn't blame him.

"I know that work always came before anything… I should have known that when I came here but… I thought maybe I could be the one that changes your mind.." the truth hurt more than she thought, maybe because she was admitting that she was wrong; it was never something she did well. Then again, feelings weren't something he did well either.

"You have opened my eyes more than you know Sara," his voice quavered a little and she knew she had broken him. For some damn reason though she couldn't bring herself to feel the satisfaction she had been hoping for. "Before you I never would have dreamed of feeling for someone the way I do you. It may not be the way you want it now, but I swear I'll make it better."

And she laughed, not because she didn't believe him but because for once in her life she actually trusted someone to keep their promise. Drawing in a breath she looked at him and saw the integrity in his eyes and she knew there was no way she could run from him, from her home and everything she had worked so hard for. If he could do this than so could she.


	24. Paradise SS

**Song: Paradise**

**Artist: Coldplay**

**Characters: Sara Sidle**

_When she was just a girl_

_She expected the world_

_But it flew away from her reach_

_And the bullets catch in her teeth_

_Life goes on, it gets so heavy_

_The wheel breaks the butterfly_

_Every tear a waterfall_

_In the night the stormy night she'll close her eyes_

_In the night the stormy night away she'd fly_

* * *

**Of The Heart **

My whole life I'd wondered what my life story would be like. I was constantly asking myself if I'd have the happy ending, the knight in shining armor coming to rescue me from this world and myself. As a child I thought every story ended in a nightmare, hiding from the man who's supposed to protect you and teach what kind of person you're supposed to be in this world. I caught on pretty early though, and soon I found out that most families aren't like mine and as a six year old I shouldn't have had as many broken bones and bloody noses as I did.

When I was thirteen and holed up in my newest foster home I made a promise to myself, I was going to break that cycle, and I would never be the one who cowered in fear in the corner and took the blame for everything. I would be strong and I would teach my children that no one has the right to treat them that way. And maybe this promise is what led me to go into law enforcement, so I could give the voice I so desperately wish I had as a child to others. That way they never had to go through what I did.

At first it was hard, and there were so many times where I wished I could just close my eyes and when I opened them I'd be somewhere else away from all this hate and cold heartedness. But over time you build this fortress around you and as long as you don't think about it, nothing can penetrate it. Of course it never can keep you safe from the nightmares, you can wish all you want but they always find a way into your mind and the first time you wake up in a cold sweat screaming you think you'll never be able to sleep again.

Pretty soon you're numb to almost everything and you lose friends as you become more and more focused on your work. Being a CSI has a power over you and soon nothing but the job matters. I don't know how many marriages I've seen crumble under pressure, and at first it used to scare the hell out of me. I always used to think I'd never find anyone, not because I couldn't but because I didn't want to. I didn't want to put my husband through the pain of knowing that there may be a time when I can't put him before my work. It wasn't something I was willing to handle.

Of course, I did change my mind and I learned that if you tried hard enough you could find a balance between work and home. All it took was cooperation on both our parts. It's nice to have someone who knows how you feel, who isn't scared by the nightmares and the days where you're just so tired that all you want to do is cry. When you find someone who loves you for who you are _and_ what you do, you learn quickly that happy ending aren't just in story books, they happen in real life too.

So I guess you could say I'm one of the lucky ones, because I found that balance and I was able to bury my past and find someone who makes me happy, not someone I live in constant fear from. Turns out I would get the happy ending after all.


	25. Skinny Love GS&SS

**Song: Skinny Love**

**Artist: Bon Iver**

**Characters: Greg Sanders/Sara Sidle**

_I tell my love to wreck it all_

_Cut out all the ropes and let me fall_

_My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my_

_Right at the moment this order's tall_

* * *

**Of The Heart**

He liked watching her, his eyes never straying too far.

She pretended not to notice.

He enjoyed her company.

She liked listening to his voice, it was soothing, like a lullaby.

He liked to pretend she cared; that she would never leave him hanging off the edge.

She worked hard to keep the guilt from washing her away.

He put on a fake smile; he would never let her see him defeated.

She wanted him to understand, things don't always happen the way they're supposed to.

He begged her not to go, it was the only time he cried in front of her.

She counted the steps until, when she looked back, all she saw was a city of lights.

He learned to live alone, but he never forgot the feeling of her asleep in the bed next to him.

She kept his picture beside her bed.

He kept the ring he bought her in a small felt box. Untouched, a constant reminder.

She comes back expecting him to have moved on; she finds the apartment exactly as she left it.

He's stands in the doorway, unable to move, unable to speak.

She cried when she saw him, like she hadn't seen the sun in years.

He made the first move, gathering her in his arms.

She wrapped herself around him and breathed in that scent; aftershave, cigarettes and freshly brewed coffee.

His lips found hers and he pulled her closer.

She promised she was here to stay; she couldn't stand life without him.

They stayed in each other's embrace, it felt like the first time but they would treat it like the last.


	26. Black Balloon DH&MB

**Song: Black Balloon **

**Artist: Goo Goo Dolls**

**Characters: David Hodges/Morgan Brody**

_Comin' down the years turn over_

_And angels fall without you there_

_And I'll go on down to lead you home and_

_I'll become what you became to me_

* * *

**Of The Heart**

"Come on," Morgan called excitedly, bouncing on her heels like an impatient child. Hodges trailed slowly behind her, keeping the look of distaste plastered on his face as they trotted across the sandy shores of the beach. He was grumbling under his breath as she grabbed his hand and pulled him along, stopping when she reached the water, the sun just beginning to set and casting a fiery glow over them.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" she asked, leaning into him and resting her head on his shoulder.

"It's alright, but I still don't see why we had to drive all this way to see a sunset," he complained, kissing her head and wrapping an arm around her waist. Morgan rolled her eyes and pulled out of his embrace, inching closer to the waves as they rolled into the shore and swept over the tops of her feet. She sighed contently, happy to be back in a place she was familiar with.

She liked Vegas, but there were things in Los Angeles that just couldn't be found. The beach and the breathtaking sunset that accompanied it in the evenings was something she was still unused to missing and after weeks of constant bugging and complaining on both their parts, she and Hodges finally agreed to make a trip.

Hodges watched Morgan as the last rays the sun was offering shone on her, igniting her long curls as she stood with her feet in the water. The sight was breathtaking, and he had a hard time taking his eyes off of her as he tried to drink in every detail of this moment. He went on to think about how much Morgan meant to him, how much she had changed him for the better and taught him things about himself even he didn't know.

Shaking himself from his thoughts he joined her at the water's edge, shivering when it ran over his bare skin. Morgan looked at him and smiled, letting his arms wrap around her waist and pull her close.

"Thanks for doing this," she said quietly, "it means a lot you know?" she looked up at him with wide blue eyes and he bent down to press a kiss onto her nose.

"You're welcome," he said, resting his chin on her head, "but don't expect this to become a weekly thing. It's not like I have wings you know."


	27. One More Night GS&SS

**Song: One More Night**

**Artist: Maroon 5**

**Characters: Greg Sanders/Sara Sidle**

_Try to tell you no but my body keeps on telling you yes_

_Try to tell you stop but your lips they've got me so out of breath_

_I'll be waking up in the morning probably hating myself_

_And I'll be waking up in the morning feeling satisfied but guilty as hell._

* * *

**Of The Heart**

The first time is an accident.

Too much wine and a lack of intimacy on both their parts seems to propel them towards each other, hungrily kissing and shedding clothing onto the floor in record time. It happens so quickly that Greg isn't sure if it really happened at first until he rolls over and she's lying beside him, milky skin exposed while her bra hangs from his bed post.

He groans and runs a hand through his messy curls, swearing under his breath as he scrambles to pull on his clothes before he hears her groan. As both shades of brown eyes meet their stomachs well with guilt and suddenly the thought of being in the same room is almost unbearable. As Sara moves to pull her shirt over her head he comes to stand beside her, handing her the lace panties he faintly remembers removing last night.

"Never happened?" he guessed, giving her his best smile. She looks up at him gratefully, laying a hand on his shoulder before disappearing into the bathroom.

Damn.

The second time really isn't his fault.

He had invited her over to watch movies and eat insane amounts of junk food, but for some reason he couldn't stop her hand as it crept up his thigh, nimble fingers removing his belt. He was putty in her hands and when she straddles his lap and presses her lips against his he notices they don't taste like wine this time. So much for blaming it on the alcohol he supposes.

For the rest of the night they're a tangled pile of limbs, sweat clinging to their pores as they explore each other's bodies. For Greg it doesn't mean much, if anything he should be happy. This is what he wanted after all.

But then he glances down and catches a glimpse of the gold band on her finger and suddenly the feeling of her skin on his does nothing but drive him to the other side of the bed where he stays the rest of the night. He promises her the next morning that it's the last time but the smile she gives him tells him otherwise and he shuts the door to keep himself from pulling her back inside and starting all over.

By now he's lost track of how many times it's been.

She moaning and scraping at his back and he can barely contain himself any longer. He tries to memorize the way their hips are moving, the friction causing a wave of heat deep in his stomach as they go faster and faster. By the time they're both finished the gasping can be heard from the other room and Greg collapses on the other side of the bed, rolling over to stare at the ceiling.

Sara's hand covers his chest, her thumb stroking the skin as he shivers beneath the touch. She laughs and it reminds Greg of a cat's purr, satisfied and hungry for more. They lay like this for a while before she lazily stretches, her back arching. When she stands she tosses him a devilish smile and a tremor runs through him.

"Last time," he tells her although his voice is flat and he knows she doesn't believe him. Before she walks out the door she comes over and kisses him before her lips graze over his ear.

"Just keep telling yourself that."

* * *

I thought of two different pairs while listening to this song, Michael and Fiona from Burn Notice and Greg and Sara. I think it fits them pretty well!


	28. Stay Here Forever GG&SS

**Song: Stay Here Forever**

**Artist: Jewel**

**Characters: Gil Grissom/Sara Sidle**

_'Cause if you wanna go_

_Baby, let's go_

_If you wanna rock,_

_I'm ready to roll_

_And if you wanna slow down,_

_We can slow down together_

* * *

**Of The Heart**

It's his first night back and she's soaking in the tub, a glass of red wine in hand and an impish grin on her face.

The electricity in the room is unsettling, months of want and undying emotions running through their veins and making it harder to breath.

He's sitting on the edge of the seat watching her, memorizing the curves of her body, the lines on her face.

He wants nothing more than to take her in his arms and prove how much he's missed her but she likes to make him wait.

When she finally stands, beads of water running down her body he can't help it.

She's in his embrace, they're both soaked now but he doesn't care.

He finds her lips and they're soft and taste bitter like wine yet it's so intoxicating he can't get enough.

In the bedroom they collapse onto the bed, he wants to take it slow, rediscover her.

She has other plans though and she kisses him, nimble fingers removing his shirt and nails raking across his back in a rush that has him gasping for breath.

He should've known it would go this way; she's not a patient person after all.

When they're finished they lie side by side and her head is on his chest, memorizing the way his heart beat sounds.

It's a few hours later and they're lazily sprawled out in bed when she looks at him with wide eyes and asks if he'll stay this time.

It's not an easy decision but he feels it's for the best so he presses a kiss to her forehead and he promises he'll stay as long as she does too.


	29. The Scientist JB&EB

**Song: The Scientist**

**Artist: Coldplay**

**Characters: Jim Brass/Ellie Brass**

_Tell me your secrets and ask me your questions_

_Oh, let's go back to the start_

_Running in circles, coming up tails_

_Heads on a science apart_

* * *

**Of The Heart**

Waiting is not something Jim Brass does well.

His patience over the years has dwindled down to almost nothing, and now he can't tell if it's because of the jobs or if it's one of the perks of old age. Right now though, he's calm. He's leaning against the brick wall of one of the nicer casino's because, even though she's a prostitute, his daughter still has a little class and he knows she doesn't work just anywhere.

There's no guarantee she'll come by, but hell it's worth a shot in his mind. She's his daughter and as soon as he'd heard she'd made her way back to Vegas for some higher paying clientele he'd dropped all his plans for the night and began his stakeout.

He's watching people walk by, and by now it's easy to tell who is who in this town. The man who's walking out of the casino with his head down while muttering under his breath is an addict. He can tell by the way his fingers curl and uncurl, gripping the imaginary stack of poker chips in front of him as he paces. The woman leaning against the bus stop, skirt riding so high on her thighs he wonders why she even bothered, she is a prostitute. And by now he's tired of giving every excuse as to why he knows that.

Jim's head turns slightly when a shiny silver Porsche pulls up, tinted windows keeping him form identifying any of the occupants. He's ready to turn away when the door opens and a long tanned leg appears, followed by the rest of its owner and his heart nearly stops.

"Hey dad." Her gravelly voice cuts through the silence that had been hanging around him, bringing him back to his reality as he sat and surveyed his daughter with a clenched jaw. She looked so much like she had the last time, skimpy clothes and dark hair complete with the cigarette that hung limply between her gloss covered lips.

He tries hard to suppress a sigh.

"Ellie," her name sounds foreign in his mouth, like it isn't his name to say because lord knows he hasn't been the best father, just as much as she had made little to no effort to forge some sort of contact between them. "Heard you moved back to Vegas."

She nods, takes a drag and exhales a cloud of smoke into the air. "Yeah, I guess I needed a change."

He scoffs and shoves his hands deep in his pockets. "A change? I don't consider this much of a change."

Her eyes flash because even though the words sound harmless she knows what he means. And Ellie hates to admit that he's right. Blowing out another cloud of smoke she moves to lean against the wall beside him, leaning her head to the side and sneaking a glance at her aging father.

The years had taken their toll on him, he looked tired and run down and for a fraction of a second she worries that maybe, she is the root cause of his new look. But she quickly shakes the thought and sighs louder than intended. As much as she wanted to say that this man wasn't her father she knew that it wasn't true. He was the only father she had ever known, the only man who still cares enough to keep coming back.

"Hey El," a small smile tugs at her lips when she hears her childhood name and she lets out a small sound of acknowledgement.

"How long are you staying?" the question is a whisper, mainly because he fears the answer. Ellie looks at him, seeing the sadness in his eyes and wondering what the hell she was supposed to say or do. She decides that maybe, just maybe the man deserved a break.

"A while, I'm not sure yet." He nods, still looking at the busy strip.

"Do you have anywhere to stay?"

"I'm at a hotel." He decides to take the chance he always does, hoping she doesn't break his heart once again.

"Wanna use my spare bedroom?"

She smiles and straightens up, looking at her father with a feeling she hadn't felt since she was fifteen years old.

"Yeah dad, I'd like that."

* * *

I decided to use a different interpretation of the song and I think it fits the two well. And, although the ending in the song isn't as happy I just had to cut poor Jim a break. The man's a teddy bear, he deserves a little love don't ya think? Hope you enjoyed and thanks for all the reviews!


	30. Don't Speak GG&SS&GS

**Song: Don't Speak**

**Artist: No Doubt**

**Characters: Gil Grissom/Sara Sidle/Greg Sanders**

_You and me, we used to be together_

_Every day together, always_

_I really feel that I'm losing my best friend_

_I can't believe this could be the end_

_It looks as though you're letting go_

_And if it's real, well I don't want to know_

* * *

**Of The Heart**

"It's not a difficult choice." It's easy for him to say, because he's not the one caught in the middle. He's pacing in front of her with such intensity that Sara wonders how he's still got a straight face. He hasn't been home long, just arrived a few hours ago and already they've managed to bring unwanted conversation to the surface.

Right away he had noticed something was wrong with her, she wasn't smiling the way she normally did; her touch not lingering for more than a few seconds. And Gil had made the decision to ask, because a good husband worries about his wife and he was trying so hard to be good. But when she looks at him he can see, even before she opens her mouth that she's preparing to break his heart.

"I kissed him," she tells him, looking at the hardwood floor in shame. There's no mention of a name, but he knows. He's known for a while that their hugs had always been too friendly, their jokes stretching just a little too far over the personal line. He sighs and looks at her with cold blue eyes.

"Is that all you did?" she shakes her head and he curses. Of course it's not all they did. She's crying now, hot tears making paths down her cheeks and he curses again because she just looks so damn beautiful.

He's rubs a hand over his face, trying to clear his mind before he stands up and walks over to her. He bends down and looks right into her eyes and it hurts because he honestly can't tell what she wants. And it scares him.

"I uh, I think it's best if I don't stay here tonight." She says and he suppresses the urge to laugh because he knows where she's going. For some reason he's stupid enough to let her walk out the door.

…

It's a sight he's used to by now, her skin is slick with sweat and her chest heaves as she draws in shaky breaths, still wrapped around his body as she trembles beneath him. Collapsing onto the mattress beside her silently he rolls onto his side and watches her as she smooth's back her dark curls. When she senses him watching her she looks at him and there's a familiarity in his eyes that clutches at her stomach.

"What's wrong?" she asks, pressing a kiss to his neck before moving to his lips. Greg likes to think the question is ironic because honestly he doesn't know what _isn't _wrong anymore. He sighs and pushes the hand that's caressing his cheek away. He can't focus when she's touching him.

"You still love him." It's more of a statement and less of a question. She stiffens but doesn't answer.

"I can tell by the look in your eyes, and it makes me wonder what I'm really here for." She shuffles to sit up, cupping his face in her hands and resting her forehead against his.

"You're here because I love you. More than you could ever know." She kisses him but her lips don't seem to taste the same, she doesn't _feel _same. He knows how crazy that sounds.

"I guess I just want to know how you can love me, but you'll always go back to him." His words are filled with truth and it hurts because she knows it leaves him feeling unwanted. It's the last thing she wants.

"I can't just leave him… I can't hurt him like that."

"But you can hurt me like that?" he fires back, regretting it when she recoils as if he's just slapped her.

"You know I'm not trying to hurt you," she murmurs before standing up and pulling her clothes back on. He's following her, trying to stop her because he's supposed to be the one who understands but right now he's driving her away.

"Sara please," he's begging, pleading, doing everything he always swore he wouldn't do because she's just so damn important and if she goes he doesn't know what he'll do.

"Just leave it," she tells him. How is he supposed to _leave _it when she's threatening to walk away?

But she doesn't seem to hear him and the door slams shut behind her and he's left staring at the empty spot where she just was. sometimes he wonders why he was stupid enough to let her walk away.


	31. Must Get Out GS&SS

**Song: Must Get Out**

**Artist: Maroon 5**

**Characters: Greg Sanders/Sara Sidle**

_I'm lifting you up, I'm letting you down_

_I'm dancing 'til dawn, I'm fooling around_

_And I'm not giving up, I'm making your love_

_This city's made us crazy and we must get out_

* * *

**Of The Heart**

"Are we there yet?" he tries hard to hide the smirk on his face, turning to look at the woman beside him with her feet up on the dash and a sly grin on her face. Greg tightens his grip on the steering wheel and shakes his head.

"No, we've got.. at least another two hundred miles." He confirms, wrestling with the map he pulled out. Sara laughs and takes it from him, folding it neatly and putting it back in the glove box with minimal effort.

"Those things are impossible," he mutters, shaking his head at her. She giggles and settles back in her seat, looking out the window at the scenery around them.

"Do you think this was a good idea?" she asks, glancing at him with nervous coffee eyes. He frowns, wondering where the question came from.

"Yes, do you?" laughing she grasps the hand that's moved to her lap, squeezing his fingers, realizing she sounded rather doubtful.

"Of course. It's just… People are going to look at us differently… They already do." Greg sighs and keeps his gaze on the road; he knew exactly what she meant. Ever since they had decided to be together things had changed.

Their friends thought they were betraying Grissom, that Greg had ripped Sara away from him while she had been cold enough to simply walk away. No one understood them except each other. And so he made the decision to take her away, travel the country with him and they could be whatever they wanted.

"You don't have to worry about that," he tells her. "I love you and that's all that matters."

Still grasping his hand she smiles and looks back out the window. "I love you too."

* * *

Thank you once again for all the reviews! You guys are great! And for all of you that are interested I've made a playlist on YouTube with all the songs in order they appear on here. If you want to check it out just go to YouTube and add (slash) user (slash) MG12CSI16.


	32. Settle For A Slowdown LV&CW

**Song: Settle For a Slowdown**

**Artist: Dierks Bentley**

**Characters: Lou Vartann/Catherine Willows**

_But your wheels just turned down the road ahead_

_If it hurts at all you ain't shown it yet_

_I keep a lookin' for the slightest sign_

_That you might miss what you left behind_

_I know there's nothing stopping you now_

_But I'd settle for a slowdown_

* * *

**Of The Heart**

He knew tonight was the night she was leaving. She wanted to get out of Vegas as soon as possible, unfortunately for him it doesn't leave much time to get to her. But he knows the route to her house by heart and it takes him half the time it probably would anyone else.

It looks empty from the street, through the huge windows he can see that almost everything has been packed into boxes, labeled and thrown into the truck. Only the larger pieces of furniture still remain, and the house looks so bare he can barely believe she used to live in it.

Because Catherine has taste, she admires bright colors and she loves to decorate so to see this makes him shake his head sadly. She appears suddenly wearing black yoga pants and a white t-shirt, her hair pulled back in a ponytail and he can't shake the fact that she looks _happy. _

And Lou knows she's tired. He also knows he's somewhat responsible for her exhaustion, from pushing the limits to their relationship and showing up on random nights only to weasel his way into her bed and disappear the next morning. He wouldn't be surprised if her answer as to why she was really leaving was him. He was a mess after all.

He draws in a breath of the still warm air, because the sun hasn't set yet and the breeze swimming around him is light and smells like summertime. He walks a few feet closer and when she turns around with a box in her hands she smiles sadly and he rushes forward, prying it from her hands and ignoring her angry huff.

"I can take care of it," she mutters, melting into a smile when he turns around and pretends to roll his eyes. It takes some of the tension out of the air and makes it easier to breathe. When she moves to walk past him their arms brush and he's almost sure he heard her sharp intake of breath before she brushes it off and hands him the next box.

"When do you head out?" he asks, because he doesn't like surprises and he dreads the fact that he may wake up and she'll already gone. He wants to know now.

After a pause she tells him, "Tomorrow. I wanted it to be today but there's too much to pack."

_Damn._ He has until tomorrow, and that's only if she doesn't push him away in fear that they'll become to close. He looks over and sees her taping another box shut, blowing out a puff of air and walking to her. She stops as eh stares at her, slowly straightening up and looking at him with unreadable ice blue eyes.

"Tomorrows real soon," he whispers, lowering his head and brushing his lips across her cheek. She leans in to him and nods, arms wrapping around his waist and savoring the scent of his aftershave she used to smell every day.

"It is. If you want we can go inside, try to make it last a little longer?" it'll have to do he decides, because even though he can't make her stay he'll surely take the chance to slow her down.


	33. Kiss Me ?

**Song: Kiss Me**

**Artist: Ed Sheeran**

**Characters: ?/?**

_I was made to keep your body warm_

_But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms_

_My heart's against your chest, your lips pressed in my neck_

_I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_

_And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_

* * *

**Of The Heart **

She walks out of the building and is immediately thankful for the fresh air and sunlight because she's been inside all day and the grey lighting mixed with her impossibly tiny workspace was driving her crazy. Her head is pounding and she's tired. Bone tired.

The house is silent when she steps in and she sighs sadly because she was hoping for some time with him, to be held and see his face because lately he's been distant. Flinging her shoes off she moves to the bedroom to strip out of the clothes she's been wearing the day before but to her surprise the bed is already occupied and he's looking at her with a lopsided smile as he yawns and rolls onto his back.

She perches on the edge of the bed and presses a chaste kiss to his lips, stroking his cheek. "I didn't think you were home." She murmurs, snuggling in beside him and slipping beneath the blankets and letting strong arms pull her against his body.

"I figured we could use a little time," he whispers and she puts her head on his chest, savoring the warmth and the scent of his aftershave. He tilts her head up and kisses her, letting his lips linger because it's been too long since he's done it and the longer she lays here the more he realizes he's missed her.

Smiling she snuggles against him and closes her eyes, letting his breaths lull her to sleep, knowing she wouldn't give this up for anything.

So, who did you pick? I wanted to try one where anyone could be it and you could just use your imagination. Let me know if you liked it!


	34. Over My Head (Cable Car) GS&SS

**Song: Over My Head (Cable Car) **

**Artist: The Fray**

**Characters: Greg Sanders/Sara Sidle**

_And suddenly I become a part of your past_

_I'm becoming the part that don't last_

_I'm losing you and it's effortless_

* * *

**Of The Heart**

When it rains in Vegas, it pours.

It's cold and unforgiving.

Sort of like his heart.

But it hasn't always been like that, it had taken years of tough, unappreciated love to mold him into the bitter person he was today.

He likes to say it's her fault, because if she had just taken the time to love him, to simply return the feelings he had let show than maybe he wouldn't feel like a shell of the person he once was.

But it didn't happen that way. And combined with the fear of rejection he felt he allowed her to walk away from him and right into the arms of another man who wouldn't know how hard it is to really love her.

Because she's difficult and stubborn.

She gets what she wants, unless you're willing to risk your health and general safety in order to tell her no.

She's scared, of falling and failing. Of getting hurt and being weak.

She needs someone who will understand and protect her. Tell her she's beautiful and strong.

And it hurts too much to see her with him, unhappy and most of the time alone.

He likes to think it's her fault.

Because that way, it's so much easier than admitting his wrongs.


	35. Gravity DH&MB

**Song: Gravity**

**Artist: John Mayer**

**Characters: David Hodges/Morgan Brody**

_Gravity is working against me_

_And gravity wants to bring me down_

_Oh, I'll never know what makes this man_

_With all the love that his heart can stand_

* * *

**Of The Heart**

David leaned back against the wall, letting the music drift around him and the sound of idle chatter fill his ears. He was watching the couples sway on the dance floor, the bride and groom in the middle and looking at each other adoringly. It had been Catherine's idea that Grissom and Sara have a real wedding and with her upcoming departure now seemed like the perfect time.

It had been a long time since he'd been to a wedding and if he was being honest he wasn't a fan of them. Watching couples coo at each other and singles throw back alcohol like it was water wasn't his idea of fun. Sighing he turned his attention to the people seated at the tables on the other side of the room, most of them empty.

Someone did catch his attention though, her blonde hair shimmering under the white light of the chandeliers above them. Morgan twirled her flute of champagne in her hand, lips pursed. David noticed the way his stomach tightened when he saw her, noticing the midnight blue. Knee length dress she wore, showing off her curves and legs. She looked up suddenly, meeting his eyes and offering a half smile that sent a chill through him.

He pulled uncomfortably at his tie as he smiled back. He felt his legs moving but he didn't remember giving them permission, and suddenly he felt panicked as he approached Morgan's table. She was still smiling, leaning back in her chair and watching him.

David stopped in front of her, unsure what he should stay. Even with all the time they spent together he found himself tongue tied.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" he finally asked, cursing himself at the lame question. Without speaking she nodded, looking at the dance floor before sighing. He glanced at her then back at the dance floor.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked as a new song came on, the slow soothing melody wrapping around them. Her smile grew wider and she stood up, taking his outstretched hand falling into step with the others, letting David's hands rest on her waist while hers wrapped around her waist.

"This is a nice wedding," she commented, "Sara and Grissom look so happy together." He chuckled at the comment and pulled her a little closer, the heat from her body oddly comforting.

"They are, they're two of the happiest people I've seen in a while," he admitted. His attention was pulled away from the happy couple when he felt Morgan's head on his shoulder.

"Have you ever wondered why you aren't married yet." she asked suddenly. David was silent for a moment, letting the question sink in.

"I don't have to wonder; I know why," he finally said.

"And why is that?" She asked, looking up at him with twinkling blue eyes

"I just haven't found the right person yet." He told her, shrugging his shoulders, "What about you?" She smiled and laid her head back down as they swayed across the floor and cherished the moment.

"I'm not sure yet, I think I may have found someone. It just might take a little time."


End file.
